youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
KermitPlays
KermitPlaysMinecraft (also known as Dakota), is a popular Minecraft YouTuber who primarily focuses on Survival Based series. He originally came to be well known for his Minecraft videos with his former roommate, SkyDoesMinecraft. Kermit's name came from what bullies called him at school. They said Dakota sounded like Kermit the Frog, soon after, Dakota embraced and started calling himself Kermit. Kermit's channel started when Sky convinced him to make a YouTube channel. Kermit then made his first video titled "Minecraft MiniGame : The Walls!". This video Kermit did with SkyDoesMinecraft, Deadlox, and SSundee. He now has nearly 800k subscribers and is one of the fastest growing channels on YouTube. Kermit left Team Crafted to go solo, claiming that he didn't want to only have subscribers because of Team Crafted. He later joined a lesser known, but still popular group, Team MVG. Kermit is commonly seen playing minigames with Vasehh, PerpetualJordan, BigMoneyPMC, and other well known YouTubers, such as Graser10 (The Cube) and ItsKricken (The Cube). He has released several vlogs, some of them random, but others due to short absences, such as when he went to Hawaii and Mexico. His first majorly known vlog was when he hit 200,000 subscribers, and he did another at 300,000, but nothing for 400k, 500k, 600k, or 700k. He did a few mini-games with his younger brother (Kermitslittlebro), but Kermit's brother does not appear often in Kermit's videos. On March 6, 2014 Kermit stated he wouldn't be doing YouTube videos as a full time job:only part time. As stated in these two tweets: Tweet One and Tweet Two. Kermit released a video explaining why he left Team Crafted, and explained that he would no longer be doing YouTube as a fulltime job but would try to do it when he could. He reassured everyone he wasn't dead, because he disappeared for a month. On May 20, 2014, Kermit tweeted that his girlfriend was 5 months pregnant. It is expected that he will become active after his child is born, and Kermit stated that Kermit's former Minecraft Server, play.mcthepond.com, is currently reavailable, though Kermit does not own it anymore. His May 25, 2014 tweet says, "The third thing I want to say is that play.mcthepond.com is back up! I am not the owner anymore. BUT IM ON IT AND ITS THE SHIT" On 21 October 2014, Kermit uploaded a video. In that video, Kermit said that he had a new baby boy, Dashell. He was born on Friday 17 October 2014. Then in mid 2015 kermit announced he would be possibly quitting YouTube and his channel is only going to be for updates on how his new life is going. Most Recently Active Series' * The Cube SMP * Millenaire Mod Survival * Shopping Survival Season 2 * Hexxit Survival ft. BigMoneyPMC Commonly Uploaded Mini-Games * Survival Games * TNT Bow Spleef * SkyBlock Warriors * Super Craft Brothers Brawl: Server Edition * TNT Run * The Walls/ Mega Walls Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers